Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for recovering viscous petroleum. More specifically, this invention concerns a method for forming a stabilized, high permeability communication path between spaced-apart wells completed in a subterranean, viscous petroleum-containing formation, whereby steam or other oil displacing fluids may be injected into the stabilized, high permeability communication path for long periods of time without the danger of losing permeability in the path due to the migration of unconsolidated fine sand or other mineral particulate matter in the path.